Butterfly
by Petaloda
Summary: Miss Carolina Klan was considered to be one of the most powerful women in the 21st Century. She have money, intelligence, and compassion which most people didn't had in the high society. What was the mystery surrounding her? What is the connection between her and Carlisle? And her connection with the supernatural world? Would such a woman be able to join the Cullen family and stay?


**Disclaimer: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Except for Maley Windmill, Carolina Klan, Carlos Klan, Lukas Klan, Solon Stone.**

**This story comes from my imagination. Any criteria or comment will be welcome, so I can improve and become a better writer. Please comment! I hope you would like this story.**

**Chapter 1**

**Carolina's Point of View**

Dresses, pants, shirts, sweaters, high heels, sport shoes, bags, and so on. I don't even want to think what my brother put in those 4 suitcases. I was just going to Paris for 1 week, but having 4 suitcases made me think I was going to stay for almost a month! I sighed and just lay back, when a woman's voice in the intercom announced,'' Dear passengers, we are almost reaching our destination. So, I will like all of you to put on your sit belts. And thank you for your patient and for flying with us, Iceland Air. Hope we would see you next time and have a great time in Paris!''

I was walking out, when I saw a sign with my name on it. I walked towards the man and he seems to notice me. He put down the sign and bowed down and said,'' Welcome to Paris, Miss Klan. My name is Mark and I will your guide for the 1 week you will be here. Now, please let me take the suitcases.'' And then two more men came, taking the suitcases to the car waiting outside.

I arrived to the hotel. It was a beautiful 5-stars hotel, Le Meruice. The inside was more beautiful than the outside, although I should be used to seeing beautiful things. This was beyond my expectations. The room was decorated with high class furnitures and the bedsheet was so soft. I wanted to stay there forever, free of any disturbances and pressure.

I quickly opened my eyes and sat up from the bed and went towards the suitcases. I needed to choose what I was going to wear for the ceremony. I gasped at the many beautiful and expensive dresses. High heels of many desings and colors, scarfs, and gloves. It was going to be difficult to choose.

**Alice's Point of View**

''This was going to be the best!'' I exclaimed.

''Yeah, that's what you said when you dragged us all to that fashion parade. Rosalie and you were the only ones who enjoy it!'' exclaimed Solon. My playful little brother. And then I heard Edward chuckle at my thought.

''This year is going to be different beacuse there's going to be special a guest.''

''A special guest? What are you talking about?''

''You would know when you arrive to Paris.''

'' Edward, do you know what she is talking about?''

''Nope, since the moment she said she wanted to go to Paris because of the invitation. Alice had been thinking of Disney songs and about dresses. She's making me crazy.''

Everybody turned around to see me and I just smiled playfully in anticipation. I couldn't wait to see _her_.

After a couple of minutes, everyone give up on what I was thinking and continue to silently drive through Paris.

**Carolina's Point of View**

3 days have already passed and I have such relaxing days here. But today is the wedding and I have to do so many stuffs. I already decided on what to wear. I choose one that didn't seem that beautiful nor expensive. After all the bride should have the spotlight. A black sheath scoop neck knee-length chiffon cocktail dress with ruffle beading. Or at least that's what it says in the catalog. A pair of a patent leather stiletto heel closed toe platform pumps with rhinestones imitation pearls. I decided to tie back my hair into a twisted chignon style. And bring my black wallet. I put little make-up and done with the preparations!

After I finish, I looked myself at the mirror. From head to toe, it seems I was going to a funeral rather than a wedding. A funeral... I really don't want to remember it! I shake my head and concentre at my outfit. _This would do_, I thought to myself. My black hair was tied back, my dark-brown eyes were combined with purple make-up.

Abruptly my cell phone rang and I picked it up. ''Miss Klan, we are ready now and waiting for you. Please come down immediately, if we don't hurry we are going to be late.'' said Mark. Then, hung up because it seems someone was calling for him. I sighed and look myself a last time to check. I went down after I was sure I was okay.

**Alice's Point of View**

''Thank you very much for coming all the way here because of my selfishness, Dr. Cullen!'' greeted excitedly the bride, Ms. Swift or soon to be Mrs. Jeliazkova. Carlisle just smiled and replied it was nothing. Ms. Swift also comment before going back to her room to prepare. That Carlisle's wife and his adopted children were beautiful. Although we are used to people saying that a lot.

All of us sat in a corner to not attract much attention. Which was futile because everyone was looking at our direction and whispering on how beautiful we were. But as always nobody will come to us because we seem too impossible to interact with. And as always we just ignore them. Esme and Carlisle were talking about the beauty of the church and reconstructing the house. Rosalie lie her head to Emmett's shoulders and talking among themselves. I was with Jasper and waiting impatiently which Solon noticed immediately.

''So, Alice, where is this special guest you were talking about?'' asked Solon. Everyone look at me and wait for my answer. I look around and knew that soon she was going to enter. I wait a few minutes before announcing,'' Ah! She is here.'' I look at the big door and everyone also turned to my direction.

**Solon's Point of View **

After a few minutes, I smelled an aroma so sweet that I didn't think a mere human's blood could make me feel like this. It seems the other thought the same, because there were only a few and I mean very little few human's blood who could make us like this. But thanks to our training we could control ourselves.

The sounds of high heels echoed through out the church. An Asian woman dressed in black walked in. Her figure could make women jealous and the way she walk was that of a model's style. Suddenly, everyone started whispering about her and about us.

''Carolina! Thank you for coming.'' the bride came out and ran to hug the Asian woman which she addressed as 'Carolina.'

''You are suffocating me, Vanessa...'' the bride realized it and let go and started to cry.

''Whoa, whoa. What's this? The bride isn't supposed to cry with the make-up on. Here dried it.'' Carolina smiled at her.

''I am just happy! Although you did came late. Why would that be?'' Vanessa asked questiongly.

''Well,... Ah! Look, it seems the bridemaids are looking for you. Hurry and go to prepare yourself.'' Vanessa looked at Carolina and gave her a look that said we have a lot to talk about later.

Carolina sighed in relief and look around and stopped when she saw us. She was thinking if she should come to greet us or not. It seems her decision was made when she started to walked towards us with a smile on her face. The others decided to ignore her, when actually they were going to eavesdrope later. Jasper was having problems, but was going to resist. Alice was with Jasper and Carlisle stood up which Esme followed too. Edward and me just stood at the back and decided to watch.

''Long time no see, Dr. Cullen.'' the Asian woman beagin and it seems everyone turned questiongly at Carlisle. Which he seems to know her.

Carlisle just ignored us and replied politely,'' It was really a long time, Miss Klan. What a coincidence to run into each other here, don't you think so? Well, how have you been?''


End file.
